


and the meek inherit

by Missy



Category: Man With the Screaming Brain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Bittersweet, Dialect, Gen, Humor, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel's alone, but that's all right.  He has his tunes and his robot, and all of America as his playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the meek inherit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo: Wildcard prompt (I picked apocalypse).

So bomb fall. Big whoop. I go to Moscow Capitol and hide in plutonium freezer for a few hours. It’s the easiest way to survive fallout, and I have robot to help me play phat beats. Nobody come for two years, but I have clean water and MREs, and I even have Run DMC box set to play with. A few years later, my meters finally read clean, so I come out into the world. 

The world doesn’t seem ready for me, though.

Oh well, I search the city for somebody like me, somebody smart enough to hide when it all went bad. But town empty. So I siphon gas with badass pump made from old air inflator and then travel American countryside looking for fellow survivors.

World, she coming back just fine. Trees are blooming and birds singing beautiful in the trees. So they have a few extra parts, that don’t mean they don’t tweet pretty songs. See the one with the extra beak? Double the food for him.

Doc would have loved him. Ought to bring it back to his place and see if he survived. But he and boss and pretty boss lady – they’re all gone. I knock on the door first thing, when I get the all clear, but no one answer. They had all the money in the whole world, but it didn’t keep them safe.

But they nice. Hope they went quick.

But yes, nature coming back. Sky still blue, sun still bright. Air feel cool and sweet in the mouth. Time, she keep marching on. The animals will keep having babies when I go. The flowers, they keep growing an end up in the deer tummy. They smarter than the scientists; they learn how to change without potion and electric shocks. They smart people.

Miss Robot, I have to keep her well. I steal oil and gas so she’ll keep running,but she run a long time. Programmed to do so much – to play checkers and dance, and help me find healthy food. We’re good buddies together, and whenever I feel a little lonely, I look at them and realize world not so bad.

We will spend our time happy together. 

We go travelling together, seeing the world while we have time. See the big trees, and New York all empty with its big buildings. We stand where LL Cool J stand and make great whoop all by ourselves.

Then we sleep under the stars, she and me. I think she likes them; they’re still there, and long as they still shine she know she not alone, even if I die.

I guess it could be worse. I could be alone. I could be without any friends at all. I could be dead, like the doctor and missus. Even though I could be all alone, I’m glad I’m not. The world still gonna adapt, and so am I. Maybe I’ll die with an extra eye, but I’ll die happy.

I have my robots and my music. Like Mister Astaire says, I won’t ask for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Man with the Screaming Brain** , all of whom are the property of the **Syfy Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
